User blog:BobbyIsAwesome/Dipper and Mabel vs Kyle and Stan
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'm back! Anyways, It's me, Bobby! In this fight, the mystery solver from Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines, and his older twin sister, Mabel, rap together against two kids that live in South Park, Kyle Broflovski and his best friend, Stan Marsh, to see who's the better cartoon duo. Cast Rappers Felix "CeKeFe" Tom as Kyle Broflovski Nathan "NatureNathan" Provost as Stan Marsh Matthew "SuperThingsOnCups" Thomas as Dipper Pines Zack "RandomBronyWhovian" Maloney as Mabel Pines Kevin Krust as the Announcer Crew Editing by Felix "CeKeFe" Tom Subtitles by David "DHFilms" Hrusovsky Beat - South Park The Stick of Truth: Giggling Donkey Inn Theme Remix Introduction 'Announcer:' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Kyle and Stan: My name is Kyle Broflovski and my name is Stanley Marsh! At least I'm not an anime boy with a motherf**king harsh! Dipper, I won't let you throw me in the infinite shame When the greatest thing you have is a lot of Disney XD games! And Mabel, how did you make some sweaters that don't smell like s**t? Another Stan and another Wendy? Well, I don't like it! Kyle and I beat both of you like my dad did to Homer! While you can go out on a trip to find some f**king boners! Dipper and Mabel: Hi, I'm Dipper and I'm Mabel! We're the Mystery Twins! I'll throw you in eternal shame because you insulted me with your sins! Plus, my sweaters don't smell like crap because they are not crap That hangs with B. Franks right on Santa Claus's lap! If you were babies, you should've been fed with some caster oil! Kenny and Cartman? HA! What a joke of being boiled! Also, we guess you did alright but you’re forgetting one thing, The bad guys always lose and the good guys always win! Kyle and Stan: We're going in the Comedy Central to make your deaths funny The only reason you exist, is for Disney to make money Robbie is your former enemy? Well, we'll Gide-own you And we'll put your Soos in a mixer to be Blendin' and Blandin' him into goo! Dipper and Mabel: IDIOTS! Blendin was our enemy, but then he just befriended us! Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray? Becuase you gotta be schooled by a bus? Your location's got pine trees? OH SNAP! It's cool! We'll beat you once again in.. You guessed it. ROUND 2!! Outro Dipper and Mabel dissolve in a fog that suddenly disappears after 1 second as the beat pauses. Kyle and Stan (speaking): Did you hear that, Kyle? They will beat us once again in Round 2! I'm so excited we will face them again in Round 2! Mabel appears again, and this time, out of nowhere. Mabel Pines (speaking): One more thing. Mabel kills Kenny, screaming like a maniac, and he moans of pain. Kyle and Stan (speaking): Oh my god, she killed Kenny! YOU BASTARD! Mabel Pines (speaking): You just called me a bastard. (crying) A baaassstaaarrrd! The beat restarts as the screen cuts to black. Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC.... (gets slapped) AIE! Rap battles of history. (falls away, screaming like a victim) Polls Who won? Kyle and Stan (South Park) Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) Both Nobody Should I make a Round 2? Yes No Maybe Category:Blog posts